


Jaune's Brothel Adventure

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Twins, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Being booted from Beacon from the get-go, a distraught Jaune Arc ventures into the seedier parts of Downtown Vale to relieve his stress and worries, unwittingly becoming 'Employed' into the sexual services of High-class Escort services. This is how he got started, with the Twins Malachite and the Silent Criminal Neopolitan.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Melanie Malachite/Miltiades Malachite, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Jaune's Brothel Adventure

  
  
  


**Jaune’s Life in the Brothel**

**RWBY**

**For Son of M**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**CHapter One- Durability**

  
  


******

Jaune’s Perspective-

‘If I had any regrets regarding my many screw-ups and adventures so far,it’s that I failed to get into Beacon Academy.’ Jaune Arc thought to himself as he walked sullenly down the soft stone pathway leading away from Beacon Academy and towards one of the many Bullheads waiting for him to be taken home. 

The sullen blonde boy clutched his bag of belongings over his right shoulder and sighed to himself in frustration and disappointment. He remembered the events from earlier that afternoon and had them playing back in his head over and over again. Recalling Ozpin’s impassive face frowning in disappointment when he told him that he had been found out as a fraud was something that would forever haunt Jaune in many days to come. His false transcripts had been detected by either the school system or a keen set of eyes, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch both took notice and took action immediately. Now, he was booted from Beacon academy with his name blacklisted in the system preventing him from any further enlistment into any combat school anywhere else. It was a serious crime and he knew it, but still he wanted to chase that dream. Was that so wrong? Jaune wanted to be a hero, maybe not for the most altruistic reasons sure, but he felt he was made for it. Not only that, but he wanted it more than anything else as well, he wanted to be better than himself and make his parents proud of him. 

Alas, his career and dreams to be a Huntsman hero were shot down before he could even get a chance. Heck, he could still remember the cold face Glynda Goodwitch gave him when she told Jaune that he was lucky that they didn’t turn him over to the police for the crime. Apparently fraud and infiltration were gravely serious offenses in the school system of Huntsman academies, but they understood why he was ambitious and thankfully felt that going to jail for life wasn’t worth punishing a hopeful youth like him. He didn’t even have anything to say in his defense whatsoever and accepted their judgment with gratitude for their lenience, he left without putting up a fight. Sighing again he told himself that maybe it had it coming for dealing with such an underhanded method in achieving his dream. It didn’t matter to Jaune what right and wrong were just so long as he got the chance he never had when growing up, but at the very least he had hoped it’d matter since his intentions were good. 

‘I did it for the right reasons, right?’ He asked himself sullenly skulking along the concrete pathway heading towards his chosen Bullhead to be taken back to Vale. From there he’d book an airship ride back over to his home all the way in the Anima continent, somewhere near the Mistral Kingdom. His mom and dad will almost certainly welcome him back with open arms, glad that he’s safe and unharmed, but Jaune could just feel an ‘I told you’ moment coming when he arrives. Namely so from his father with Jaune admitting that he did indeed not make it. He hated to admit that, but it was the truth. Sighing again he rubbed his face into his hand and tried putting things out of his mind as he arrived at the Bullhead ready for departure. Once he sat down in his seat he saw a flyer nearby showing him a business advertisement for a saucy risque ‘Adult’ entertainment club somewhere in Vale.

Clutching the sheet in hand and admiring the beautiful redheaded girl draped around a dancing pole Jaune wondered if he should go there to get his mind off things from this end.

‘Well, when I head home I’ll hear an ‘I Told you So’ from Dad, and spend the rest of the day being miserable for not achieving my dream, living in shame, and working in some crummy weapons shop for the remainder of my life. What the hell, why not go to this place and let all my woes out with….a pretty lady?’ Jaune reasoned as he kept the flyer close to him with the Bullhead taking off into the night sky.

****

Eventually, it landed down in Vale near a Ferry port that’d take him a long-distance and carry him all the way home, but instead, Jaune left the port to head into the seedier part of town on foot. He was clutching his bag and wearing that sullen frown on his face as he followed the directions on the flyer. The cars hummed as they sped by, Jaune made his way eventually to the place by walking on the sidewalk. He turned his head here and there noticing the handfuls of street workers that were mainly Faunus who were all eyeing him like a piece of meat. One with a long yellow cat tail particularly watched him with tongue rolling around her lips seductively as he passed by. Jaune felt very uncomfortable about being gawked by the seedy prostitutes, but he did feel a little excited knowing what was to come inside of the Brothel he was heading into.

‘Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact. Next thing you know you’ll either be drugged, shanked, robbed, or raped then left in an alleyway somewhere naked.’ Jaune thought to himself in comical panic and stopped when he arrived in front of the ‘Starlight Chamber’ building; the place the map on the Flyer led him to.

‘Man, I forgot these things really are legal in the modern world. If you happen to be a Faunus you have legal rights to own one without legal trouble or pay that much in taxes. Heh, funny that I know that but I didn’t know what Aura was until somebody pointed it out to me. Welp, time to go be a man.’ Jaune thought to himself taking in a deep breath then pushing his way into the doors and arriving inside of a dimly lit and rather lavish velvet building complete with crimson drapery, many closed off rooms, and a lavish red-themed parlor that was as spacious as the Beacon amphitheater. 

He looked around wondering who to talk to when he heard a feminine voice call out to him from nearby.

“Coming. Hold your horses there, darling.” A woman’s silky voice spoke up, making him turn his head over to see a beautiful Silver-haired woman with several snake scales showing on her skin. She had reptilian eyes, glossy lips, hair that spun down her sides elegantly with half of it obscuring her face making her look beautiful and alluring. Around her body was a tight highly sexual evening dress colored in shimmering black with curvy hourglass physique completely with huge G-cup knockers.

Jaune couldn’t help but pop an erection when seeing that woman walk up to the podium at the front entrance. She looked like she meant business when noticing he had a whole duffel bag full of belongings over his shoulder. Jaune saw a look of comprehension on her face, then she looked right at him as though appraising him for some reason. He didn’t think much of it until she started walking over to him with long tanned legs swaying out of her dress and spoke up with a coy smile.

“You must be the new ‘Selection’ I see, I’m glad it’s a rather fine-looking fellow like yourself. Welcome to the Velvet Room, new meat.~” She purred making Jaune flinch a little bit while she let her eyes roam all over his well-built body. Despite being lanky and tall, Jaune was very much filled out in muscle-tone thanks to some pre-Beacon training in the fields outside of his house. “My my, you are quite fetching too, you’ll do well here alright.”

‘Huh, I wonder what that means.’ Jaune wondered, then cleared his throat. “I’m here for...business, I saw your advertisement and wanted to come here as ‘Step One’ of my new ‘Future’. My name is Jaune Arc by the way.” He said making the woman’s eyes raise up and her smile curve upward as she nodded in understanding before taking his hand. 

“Follow me, I’ll get you set up, my name’s ‘Silver’ by the way, we’ll be happy to have you. Simply let me guide you to your room, ‘Company’ will be coming for you very soon and I think we both want it to be a special ‘Fresh Start’, am I right?” Silver asked in a sexually seductive voice making Jaune increasingly nervous and tuck the collar of his hoodie.

‘Oh boy, she really doesn’t mess around, does she? Heh, I wonder if it’s here I’ll be losing my innocence too.’ Jaune thought to himself as Silver led him down the hallway and up the velvet-coated stairs towards the second floor of the building. They had eventually arrived at a room door numbered 210, and Silver brought out a ring of keys so she could push one in and unlock it for Jaune. 

Gently pushing open the door Jaune came upon the sight of a rather modest-looking yet lavish spacious room colored in dark velvet shade, it was honestly more lavish than he was expecting. Silver guided him inside and gestured to the corner of the room where he set his things down, then she brought out a specialized Dark Scroll for him to use in order to call for his ‘Special Guest’ coming up.

“Just answer that thing and open up the door, your first Client will be the one knocking at your door ready for you to give her the night of her life. Only in this case, I think it’ll be those haughty twins that help guard Hei Jiong’s nightclub across the street. Good luck and have fun, Ladykiller.~” Silver kissed him on the side of the cheek making him blush profusely as she left the bedroom with swaying hips, leaving Jaune befuddled as he sat down on the bed.

‘Wow….this...was a smart choice, it’ll certainly help to ease things once I get back home and face the music. Ugh, I can totally wait to hear Dad and Mom chewing me out for doing something illegal, Lord only knows what my sisters will say when they hear about it too.’ Jaune mulled and looked to his right at the Dark Scroll, seeing something peculiar on it in the form of a text message.

…

Tonight, your client will be….

Miltia Malachite and Melanie Malachite; the ‘Sugar and Spice Twins’ as they liked to be called. Their Payment this evening will be Two thousand Lien, their wishes of desire are simply the acts of taking them both all at once and giving them a night of ‘Mind-blowing’ sexual pleasure. So far they have always demanded a discount from the initial fee since the usual male prostitutes never seem to outlast them, thus, disappointing the girls entirely. If you can achieve that feat, newbie, and make both these frigid girls scream out in climax before you yourself do,you’ll be getting a big generous tip for all your hard work. That is all.

Best of Luck,

Silver.

…

A flat deadpan stare was now on Jaune’s face for he was just now figured that he wasn’t the ‘Client’ that had been appointed to be pleased, but rather, it was the other way around. Crickets chirped in the background a little longer while he remained too stunned for words, it wasn’t until the cogs in his head turned making him finally snap out of his stupor and react.

“W-w-wait, what?! There has to be some kind of a mix-up! I didn’t come here to start working as a prostitute!’ Jaune panicked in a rather comical fashion. He grabbed the Black Scroll and was ready to hastily type a message to send to Silver explaining the situation before things got out of hand, but before he had a chance to do so, he heard a gentle knocking on his bedroom door.

*Knock, knock*

“We are here, open up please.” A pair of feminine voices came out from the other side of the door, making Jaune pause in his action and weigh his options on what to do. 

‘Okay, m-maybe some things got muddled in translation and I guess I did leave it a little vague that I was only here to get laid, not do the laying itself. Ugh, what am I going to do about this? Should I welch out on this and tell Silver the whole story? She might bring in the police or send me out onto the street without my stuff though. Ugh! What am I gonna do?’ Jaune thought in mild frustration until he heard the knocking again.

“Open up already, we grow tired of waiting.” The two voices said in unison and on impulse, Jaune pocketed the Dark Scroll before going over to open it up. 

When he did, he saw a pair of teenage twin sisters, both of them were wearing shimmering white and red outfits respectively. Jaune could easily see how they could be called ‘Sugar’ and ‘Spice’ twins, given how different they looked from each other in terms of aesthetic despite how identical they were. They were nearly a perfect match in terms of facial structure and height, as well as breast size and hip to waist ratio, but both had distinctive qualities that set them apart as well. One had long flowing waist-length hair that was styled in a flat straight fashion with bangs across her forehead, she was clad head-to-toe in white with thigh-high leggings and bladed high-heel shoes. The other had a more wily bob cut style hair complete with several hair clips and a flower inside of it, she had a more fierce disposition about her that made her seem rather fierce and unfriendly. Having the bladed claws attached to each of her wrists certainly added to that effect, but Jaune found both girls to be exceptionally beautiful and charming, despite all of this being one big mistake. 

‘Wow, they’re actually kinda hot. Well, mistake or not, I’m taking advantage of this, seeing as how I’ll probably wind up kicked out of here anyway. In for a penny, as they say.’ Jaune reasoned and cleared his throat to introduce himself. “Hey there, you two, the name’s Jaune Arc. Sweet, short, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it.” He flashed them a cheesy yet charming smile that made no impression on either of them. 

Instead, they just stared at him flatly before looking at each other then looking back.

“You better be worth it.” They said in unison and started walking up to him, kicking off their leggings and high-heel shoes in the process then pushing him gently onto the bed. Jaune was astonished by how fast this was going and felt his member begin stiffening up inside of his blue jeans, making the one in red notice with a coy smile.

“Lookie here, Melanie, he’s already packing wood just by seeing us. He must be pretty new, I bet Silver had to shell out for a ringer because she was tired of dealing us discounts.” The one-in-red giggled mischievously and started gently running up her soft left hand along Jaune’s bule, making him shudder a bit at the pleasurable sensation.

“Hmmm, he looks way too fresh to be a ringer though, Miltia. Maybe Silver really was desperate in grabbing fresh blood off the streets. Either way, I want to see just how big he is downstairs, but first….” The one-in-white named Melanie sat back and pulled down her top unlacing the strings binding her corset and revealing her ample C-cup sized titties to a gobsmacked Jaune.

‘B-b-b-b-b-booobs! I’m actually seeing somebody's….! Ahem, keep it together, Arc, don't make yourself look like a spaz in front of these two cuties.’ Jaune reigned himself in until he saw ‘Miltia’ do the same with her corset part of her outlandish outfit. Down it came showing Jaune an ample pair of C-cup sized titties matching her twin sister in size and shape. The only difference was that Miltia’s nipples were puffy whereas Melanie’s were perky. He really couldn’t begin to count his blessings right now at having the chance to have sex with two gorgeous girls.

They both looked at each other then down at his waist catching the sight of his member pushing out even more into his jeans, making a certain impression on each of them until they started undoing his pants.Jaune simply laid there on the bed feeling his heart race as he felt both girls impatiently undo his belt and pull down his zipper. He had already been aroused earlier by this situation, even more so by seeing their boobs, which made his member pop out like a wooden plank nearly smacking Melanie in the face while her sister’s jaw dropped like an anvil at the sight of his erection.

“No….freaking….” Miltia began and trailed off for her sister to finish.

“...way, he is HUGE!” Melanie shrieked out in pleasant surprise as both girls knelt there eyeballing the largest dick they had ever seen in their life; a whopping fifteen-inch long erection standing as tall as a monolith and as thick as a pillar of stone with balls looking as stuffed as small water balloons on top of it. 

“Yeah...heh heh, that’s like the only thing I’ve been proud to have if we’re being honest.” Jaune admitted with a blush and then felt both girls start running their hands along the bottom-end of his length making him shiver pleasantly the softness of their fingers. ‘Oooohhh! They’re getting started already? Mmnngh! Their fingers are super soft too.’ 

Melanie and Miltia Malachite both started affectionately running their hands along his shaft, worshipping it slowly with hungering gazes each on their lovely faces. Miltia squeezed her hands softly around the middle section of his monster while Melanie simply pumped her hands around the bottom-end, feeling Jaune’s cock begin throbbing with highly noticeable veins around the surface. This made the boy wince painfully with newly found pleasure, causing him to clutch his fingers on the bed surface as together, they started stroking him off in tandem. 

“Ggghhh! Ahh…..ooh...you girls feel amazing.” He breathed out and they ignored him, both of them were too fixated on the mass of his dick, pumping both sets of hands around it as if it were an object of worship. They gradually started picking up the pace, making the bed creak a little bit while sliding both sets of palms along the underside of his shaft. Jaune tossed his head back into the pillow, pulling ino the blankets a bit tighter until he felt the strange sensation of moisture surrounding the top of his head.

*Slllllrpp.~ *pop* Mmhmm..mmmhhmm.~”

He looked up and saw Miltia Malachite begin slobbering her soft juicy lips around the glans of his cock, tasting him eloquently while still pumping her fingers along the underside of his length. Jaune winced at the sensation and found himself breathing loudly for this was his very first experience ever, Melanie looked on with a hint of envy and brought her face in closely, pursing her lips around the lower-middle end of his shaft to join her sister in giving him a blowjob.

“Hhmmmhhmm…*Shullup..schlupp..sclhupp..sllllrppp*..hhmmmm!~” She moaned hungrily as she began tasting his length alongside her twin in tandem, they sucked and licked all over Jaune’s massive cock noticing that each time they did it was throbbing even more. His balls started stiffening up underneath their hands, leading to Melanie using hers to fondle both into her hands. She sensually rolled her fingers and thumb all over the smooth fuzzy surface of his testicles, increasing the sensation Jaune was feeling as Miltia gradually took more of him into her mouth.

“*Gghssllp! Sslllppr…! Hhhnnnhh. *Pop Slllppr...sllpprr!*” Miltia moaned hungrily as she put nearly four inches of Jaune’s thickness into her mouth, allowing her tongue to run all over it sensually, lubricating it so it can better fit in her throat. ‘Nnnhhh...he’s...too big, it feels like I’m stretching out my jaw just having it in this deep. I probably can’t take him all the way inside, but at least I can work with Melanie to bring him off. That is...if he can be brought off.’ 

Milta considered this tactic by communicating with her sister with a knowing glance, Melanie nodded back to her and rose up high enough so that they pressed their cheeks together in front of Jaune’s phallus. He watched with curiosity until he felt the dual sensation of both women now rolling their tongues along each side of his penis, swirling them around every inch of uncovered surface like his cock were a giant foot-length popsicle. Various slurping and huffing noises came about, with his member stiffening up even more to the point it literally felt like marble. This was driving Jaune crazy with delight, making him grab his head and writhe about along the bed to the sensations of the twins tasting his cock. They hummed together with lips kissing and sucking all over various points of his phallus until they occasionally met in the middle with both lips swallowing each other in an exciting incestuous lesbian exchange.

“Mmhhmmm! *ssllrpp..slllrpp..spprtt…!* Mmhhmm!~” Melanie moaned as she crossed tongues with her sister over the head of Jaune’s phallus, they both knew that he was being overwhelmed by then, yet continued to work his monster anyway in hopes of getting him to cum early. ‘This guy has amazing durability alright, normally when me and Miltia do this with anyone they lose it in a moment tops, but he’s still holding despite how he looks. We might have to go to Plan B if we want to bring him off.’

“Hmmm…..*Schluup...schlupp..schlupp..* Mhmm..mhmm.mmhmm.~” Milta moaned as she languidly ran her tongue along her sister’s lips then ran it back along the glistening head of Jaune’s length, seeing a dabble of precum leaking out. It looked positively thick, almost like actual sperm too, she exchanged another silent nod with Melanie and nodded when she gestured her head in his direction. This put a smile on Miltia’s lips as well as Melanie’s, both girls ceased their fellatio and stood up on their kneecaps away from the throbbing mess.

Jaune was left panting with chest heaving after the experience of such an amazing double blowjob.

‘Wow….that was amazing!’ He thought to himself feeling giddy with happiness until he saw both girls standing up on the surface of the bed pulling off the rest of their clothing. This made his member stiffen up even more and his heart started pounding even faster. ‘They’re getting naked?!’

“That’s right, so far you’ve beaten our expectations, boy, but now me and my sister are going to make you lose it all with some good old fashioned lovemaking.” Melanie let out as she became completely naked in everything except her neck accessory and her white gloves around her wrists. Her pussy was on full display with a light tuft of dark hair directly above her mound. Miltia was the same way except she had a neatly trimmed fuzz above her sex rather than a tuft, to Jaune’s surprise, the red-clad girl sat back at the foot of the bed with legs spread wide and right hand dipping down between her folds ready to pleasure herself. 

Why? Jaune didn’t know until Melanie climbed on top of him, straddled his thighs with her legs and hovered her drooling snatch directly above the head of his penis with fingers spreading the lips of her sex wide open. She was ready to take him in cowgirl position and flashed the blonde man a coy smile before lowering herself down upon him. Little by little he felt the strange sensation of her wetness swallowing up the head of his length, slowly wrapping around it like it were a living condom. Melanie’s mouth fell open silently with her eyes going wide in surprise for she had never felt so full in all her life.

*Schlupp!*

“Haaaagghhh!~ Oooohhhh….! It feels so full!” She cried out once she rested her buttocks down upon Jaune’s groin, feeling his massive cock cleave through her insides with ease until it ended up pushing into her womb after piercing her cervix. It was truly a first for her and she shuddered blissfully, nearly cumming right on the spot.

“Mmnnghh! Wow...he is a cut above the rest.” Militia mouthed with an excited smile on her normally stoic face, she began fingering her waiting twat with a pair of fingers while watching her sister adjust to the man’s massive length. There was no doubt in her mind that she’d be joining in on that action soon enough.

‘Nnngghh! Wow….! So..so this is what it feels like! A-Awesome! Oh man is it tight in there.’ Jaune thought to himself, marveling at the sensation of Melanie’s tight pussy wringing the surface of his phallus while she wiggled her bottom against his thighs. The girl took a moment to collect herself before starting to roll her pelvis along his waist, riding him slowly with buttocks tapping against his legs and breasts bouncing up and down before his eyes.

“Hhaaagnhhh! Aahh..aahh...aaahh…! Ooooh...yeah!” She howled out with face screwing up in sensational bliss, leading to her biting down on her bottom lip and closing her eyes tightly as she leaned back. Her breasts flopped around more graphically with waist smacking against Jaune’s crotch with ever-increasing speed. 

Milta mewled quietly underneath her breath as she watched her sister’s buttocks ascend then descended repeatedly onto the man’s body, something was hypnotic about the way she moved, about the way that monster-sized dick squeezed into her tight wet pussy as if she were taking in a large wooden log. Hearing Melani’s wailing moans was just icing on the cake, and so, the girl in white started riding Jaune even faster making her breasts sway as she felt his cock thundering into the walls of her womb like so. Her long sheen of dark hair tousled about, her eyes became misty as her body was overwhelmed with sexual pleasure at feeling him wedge her insides apart so profoundly. Steadily, she began bouncing even higher making sure her buttcheeks clapped against his groin with hands planting themselves flat on his chest. Melanie was surrendering herself to the sensation of sexual bliss, feeling this newcomer, this ‘Novice’ drive her crazy without even driving.

“Aaagggghhh! Ooooh this...is magnificent, Miltia! H-he’s by far the best lay I’ve had yet, mmmhhh!” She howled loudly again as she started rocking her body frenziedly along with Jaune’s frame, enjoying the feeling of her skin meshing against hers while the bed creaks. A plethora of skin-slapping sounds followed with the girl frenziedly riding herself along his waist, feeling his cock hammer into her pussy constantly while he remained relaxed.

Jaune, meanwhile, struggled not to come just yet, but he was enjoying the feeling having this girl fuck herself on him provided, it was nothing like he imagined, only better. The insides of her sex coiling and squirming tightly around his length, the feel of her soft body slapping itself onto his in the ever-growing frenzy. He loved it all and wanted more of it while watching Melanie’s tits heave up and down in a speeding fashion. He looked over to see her twin sister now working her entire set of fingers into her dripping snatch, making her folds gush all over her digits as she watched her sister ride Jaune like a stallion. It was indeed an enticing sight to behold, seeing one gorgeous night-club going girl masturbate and watch like a voyeur. Jaune growled with newly awakened bestial lust and grabbed hold of Melanie’s hips, hoping there was no rule on touching intimately. He started bucking up into her pelvis with repeated claps of his pelvis, shoving his dick as far in as it could making a protrusion appear on Melanie's flat stomach.

This, of course, had the obvious effect of the girl flinging her head backward and howling with a mix of pain and ecstasy together at the same time.

“Aaaaahhhhh! Ohhhh…..aaaggghhh! Mmmhhmm!” She pursed her lips, stifling herself if only barely, and began squirming into Jaune savoring the sensation of his member pumping into her pussy with diligent moderately-charged thrusts. Miltia watched as his balls started slapping against the girl’s taut ass, making her feel as impatient as she was horny. 

“Mmnngghh….ohhh screw watching! I’m joining in!” Miltia spat and removed her right hand from her folds before hastily going over to the side of the bed and mounting the area where Jaune’s head had laid at. He saw the shadow of the petite red-clad girl descending him as she positioned herself over his face in a reverse cowgirl position. Her glistening pussy folds slowly came down upon his waiting mouth and Jaune honestly didn’t know what to do since this was a first for him.

‘O-okay! It’s just like those Mistralian Hentai comics you used to read before coming to Beacon, Jaune. Just gorge yourself on their lady parts and make sure you do a good job while doing it too. Be passionate about it so that they don't get bored with you.’ He coached himself and whiffed the scent of Miltia’s pussy and ass now resting gently along his face. He tilted his head upward and latched his lips onto the folds of her sex, making the girl whimper fondly as she began rolling her mound along his face, riding his face.

“Mmmmmmm…..!~” Miltia mewled and waited to really feel Jaune’s efforts, to her delight she felt his strong lips suckle each part of her vulva gently letting his warm tongue slip its way inside of her pussy like an eel. It was a rookie mistake to be sure, but she felt way too good to complain. Thus, she tilted her head backward and began rolling her mound along his jawline even faster making him eat her out while her sister continued bouncing up and down on his lap.

“*Sllppr….sllpr...mhhmmh...slppr...schluupp!*” Jaune mewled inside of Miltia’s muff, tasting her languidlyuw ith his tongue rolling around the inside of her sex with gusto. Miltia felt her thighs crumbling in stature and rested the remainder of her butt on Jaune’s forehead in reaction, she was losing all composure and huffing just as loudly as her sister while they rolled their bodies along his frame feeling pleasure from both ends.

“Aahh...aahh..aahh..aahh aahhh!~” Melanie repeatedly cried out feeling her walls begin caving in around his length, she was preparing to come, but didn’t want to ‘Lose’ already. So far he had surpassed each expectation she and her sister made about him, now she was going to get her full money’s worth by riding this out till the end. Frenziedly slapping her waist down upon his groin Melanie leaned forward bringing her face up close to her sister’s just as she did the same.

“H-He...nnghh….is better than we thought, huh?” Miltia breathed out feeling the man’s lips suckle hard on her pussy yet again, causing her to whimper. It was quite a surprise to feel someone so passionate in cunnilingus, most of them her partners tended to be clumsy and lacking strength. 

Between bounces of her body along his pelvis, Melanie nodded in agreement and placed her hands around Miltia’s shoulders to steady her balance while riding dick.

“He certainly is….! Aaaggghhh! I...I can’t last that much longer, Miltia, I can't tell if he’s going to lose it first or not, but let’s take things into the final cour already. Otherwise, I’m going to pass out from trying to cum right now, it just feels s-so good!” Melanie let out and Miltia nodded in agreement before pulling her head even close, allowing the intimacy and arousal of this situation to carry the twins in the incestuous territory. 

Their faces met in a steamy lesbian kiss with Melanie leading the charge, she wrapped her lips around Miltia’s and hungrily swapped out the inside of her twin’s mouth using her tongue. The girls had closed their eyes while wrestling their lips together, Miltia simply enjoyed the sensation of her sister’s tongue in her mouth and swallowed on it hungrily while exchanging saliva. Ironically, if Jaune had seen this act itself he would’ve blown his load all over Melanie’s insides. Together they made out passionately with lips becoming messy with each other’s spit, all while both girls bounced in tandem along his frame for another several minutes. Eventually, Miltia promptly pulled off of Jaune’s head leaving his face messy with her juices and precum while Melanie reluctantly did the same by dismounting his waist and laying in her backside near the foot of the bed.

“Come! Get over here and do each of us together, stick inside of my sister then stick back inside of me in turns.” Melanie commanded him and Miltia nodded in agreement as she got on top of her sister, hovering her body over hers with breasts gently squishing together and legs becoming entangled. They remained prone and in position leaving plenty of space for Jaune to work his cock into both their waiting pussies in tandem.

‘Oh dear powers above and so on, thank you for this blessing I am about to undertake today. I honestly never expected my day to go like this after being booted out of Beacon, maybe if I don't get thrown out onto the streets I can make a living here. Just….wishful thinking.’ Jaune considered as he rose up on his kneecaps, placing himself behind both girls and grabbing his member into his right hand before rubbing the tip against Miltia’s pussy readily. He smeared a bit of precum along with her sex, making her shiver pleasantly before grabbing onto her waist and sliding himself on in, slowly, while feeling her slick spongy insides wrap around his meat.

Miltia bristled up as she felt her insides becoming hollowed out by the massive dick being pushed into her sex, it made her stance quiver and her breath run dry as she began heaving loudly while biting down on her bottom set of lips. 

‘Uuuggghhh! M-Melanie was right….it is massive! Nngg!’ She thought to herself feeling ‘Heaven’ knocking on her doorstep as she felt Jaune’s cock pushing up into her cervix then easing its way inside of her womb.

*Schlupp!*

Being unable to hold it in any longer, Miltia let out a near orgasmic scream as he felt Jaune pushing himself up to the surface of her ass, making sure all fifteen inches of his massive dick was inside of her pussy.

‘Ggghhnk! S-she’s even tighter than her sister, how is that even physically possible?’ He thought, not wanting to consider the ‘Why’ nor their history as he began rutting into Miltia’s behind fucking her steadily and making her grind up against her sister’s body below. 

Gentle slaps of flesh on flesh followed with Jaune’s pelvis meeting the cleft of Miltia’s taut ass, making her cheeks jiggle constantly as he hollowed out her tightening pussy with his member. The girl could barely hold herself up as she rocked and swayed along her twin’s naked body, their breasts continued squishing together, their skin became sweatier with each passing second, and Melanie eagerly waited for her turn while enjoying the feeling of Miltia hugging her delicate frame.

“Aahhh..aahhh.ahhh..aaaahh.ooohhh….!~” She howled loudly and wound up constricting her cervix around the neck of his cock, making him whimper as he suddenly pulled out and pushed into her sister. This time it was Melanie’s turn to scream out in ecstasy, making her head recline into the pillow she rested herself on. Her legs shot up into the air with toes curling tightly, feeling Jaune’s length bury itself inside of her pussy once again made her feel more sensitive to stimulating pleasure than before. 

She wound up hugging her hands around Miltia’s back, making sure she could never let go while Jaune began fucking her anew. More repeated sounds of coitus came into the atmosphere as he, now possessed by lust, drove himself into her pussy with glee. His balls slapped against Melanie’s ass as he drove himself to her cervix and pushed into the walls of her womb, giving her a screwed- up face and making her howl out in a rising orgasm.

“Hgghhhh! Aaaahhh! Oohhh….faster...fuck me harder, you bastard! Nnggh!” Melanie cried out while Miltia took to licking her tongue along her sister’s neck. The girl in red took to massaging her twin’s tits while enjoying the vibrations Melanie’s body provided.

Jaune continued rutting into one girl then letting a few minutes of coitus pass by before he switched back to the other, his hands remained on Miltia’s ass squeezing her cheeks as he drilled her tightening pussy energetically until eventually switching back to her sister. Together, one girl at a time, he fucked both sisters in tandem drilling their sopping cunts with all the energy he could provide and making melt into putty in the process. They moaned and breathed out loudly with dark hair sticking to their faces, Miltia and Melanie Malachite both held onto each other in writhing ecstasy as they steadily approached climax. Melanie and Miltia held each other's hands, locking their fingers with each other as they felt ready to let the walls break free and permit the orgasm of their lives. Jaune had pushed back into Miltia just a moment ago and felt the girl’s tightness squeeze in around his meat the second he pushed into her womb. 

Craning her head back and shouting out to the air in unbridled ecstasy, Miltia came ahead of her sister and wound up squeezing everything around Jaune’s dick while succumbing to climax! 

“Hhhaaagggghhhhn! Ooooohhh..yeahhh!~” She hollered out with a blissfully euphoric smile on her face as she gushed constantly all over the man’s penis, soaking it in her cum until he pulled out and jammed it right back into her sister before he could blow his top.

‘Ggnhhk! I’m going to lose it soon too! Need..to..perservere and wait for this girl to lose her mind first!’ Jaune thought to himself as he drove his cock as far up into Melanie’s tight sex now, feeling her girl’s cervix open up allowing him into her womb then contracting right around his penis as she came. Her legs shot up into the air again, twitching and writhing uncontrollably as she came hard just like her sister.

“Aaaagggghhhh!” She let out an ear-piercing cry of climax and felt Jaune inevitably succumb to the sensations her pussy provided. He grunted and slammed himself against the wall of her womb, uttering out a guttural howl of pleasure as he felt his ejaculation came. 

“Uurgghhk! Here...it comes!” Jaune howled out as he felt thick ropes of sperm come blasting out the head of his length, pushing directly into Melanie’s waiting womb in full force. The girl felt as though a firehose was going off inside of her sex, filling her babymaker thoroughly with thick amounts of sperm, over and over again for literally an entire moment. 

Jaune growled in pleasure as he let everything out inside of her, then he pulled out of Melanie quickly and pushed into Miltia to let out the rest. Clenching his teeth he felt the thickness of his member expand and erupt numerous times inside of Miltia’s waiting pussy. He felt the squeeze of her sex wringing him dry, pulling all the sperm out of his balls and letting it pool into her womb after a full minute and a half of cumming. Jaune was so lost in the throes of pleasure that he failed to consider that maybe he should've worn a condom beforehand, lest he wanted to get these girls pregnant and add to more of his trouble. Fortunately for him, Miltia and Melanie were ‘Safe’ today, which was why they came here in the first place without protection, they love doing it raw and only prepared in advance for it.

“Mmmhhmm….oohh…..ahhh..!~” Miltia breathed out in hot gasps of air as she eventually settled back from her climax, feeling stuffed and bloated with cum before collapsing on top of Melanie completely. The latter was doing the same, breathing hotly while a thick trail of seed oozed out of her opening like so, her sister’s share of sperm melded with her own as they rested on top of each other naked and spent.

Jaune, meanwhile, rolled back onto his rear feeling a little tired from having come so much in one sitting, he had never experienced sex until now and was thrown by how amazing it was, feeling just a bit confident in himself for satisfying both girls. 

“*Huff..huff...huff*....wow, that….was quite a memorable first night if I do say so myself. So tell me, are you girls...satisfied with me?” He asked nervously while his member slowly wilted into a semi-hard state, it still looked stiff and full of life, ready to begin again if need be. Both Melanie and Miltia struggled to collect themselves as they sat up on the bed, still sore from the intense fucking they just received and smiling leisurely at Jaune with devilish grins that said they want more.

“Miltia…..” Melanie began while eying Jaune with a lecherous smile.

“Yeah, Melanie?” 

“...call Silver and tell her we’ll pay double the original amount for tonight, I think we just found our ‘Golden Stallion’ out of a flock of duds and one-trick ponies. Tell her that we’ll also rate him Five out of Five stars on Slut-Yelp too, for this handsome piece of man.” Melanie instructed and Miltia, grinning coyly, did just that by sending a flash text message to ‘Silver’ as soon as she said it.

‘Man they type fast, but wow...I actually impressed these two girls that much? Gee! I think I’m going to like it here.’ Jaune thought as both Miltia and Melanie crawled closer to Jaune, prowling on all fours like a pair of hungry Beowolves ready to go down on their chosen prey. Admittedly the looks in their eyes made Jaune a teensy bit nervous, if not also highly aroused, he watched as both naked girls were preparing to pounce on him, ready to begin the bonus round for the night.

“Before we get...started..why don't you tell us your name again, handsome? I think we may have forgotten it in the middle of that mind-blowing sex.”Miltia requested licking her lips across with her tongue while Melanie did the same.

This time around, Jaune grinned with confidence on his face and responded appropriately. 

“The name is Jaune Arc, it’s short, sweet, and ladies love……!” He didn’t get a chance to finish when both girls lunged at him like feral beasts ready to have him ‘Mate’ with them some more for the duration of the night.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued….?**

**This has been for Son of Michan.**

Thanks for reading. Also note that my upcoming updates for my original stories are underway; Maidens update with Human Salem, Multiverse-TBD, Yandere Reboot Maidens style.


End file.
